


[Cover art] We need to talk about T(h)omas

by Cam_elot



Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [1]
Category: Black Sails, The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Black Sails Modern AU, Black Sails/The Exorcist crossover, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, set in the Exorcist (TV) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot/pseuds/Cam_elot
Summary: Cover for "We need to talk about T(h)omas" by Weliany.Fic summary :"This could have gone like this: a priest and a pirate walk into a bar. But it’s not some lame dad joke.It’s the story of how an excommunicated priest – Marcus Keane – and the captain of a wildlife preservation ship – James Flint – meet in the only bar of the most remote island there is, near the north west Pacific shores."
Relationships: Marcus Keane & Captain Flint
Series: Cover art inspired by works from others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Cover art] We need to talk about T(h)omas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weliany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We need to talk about T(h)omas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623643) by [Weliany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany). 



> I wanted to make a cover for this fic as soon as I read it. I haven't watch Black Sails or The Exorcist but the story swept me away anyways and I loved it ! Go read it if you haven't already :)

[](https://imgur.com/Gclusc7)


End file.
